Maybe this could work
by alloftheabove2013
Summary: After a little midnight snack, Eddie and Nina soon realize something they should have realized long ago. Set after season 2. Neddie story! First fanfic ever so please be nice and R&R. Might be rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Nina's POV:

Eeeppp! Um oh sorry for that I'm just so excited to be back for another year at the wonderful Anubis House and to see all my friends again, especially Fabian! Err never mind that. Well anyways I was soo close to not being able to come this year because my gran said she had absolutely no money to send me back to England. I was so depressed for days after I heard the news. I called my wonderful boyfriend Fabian to tell him I wasn't coming, but as luck would have it, Fabian had called later that day just as I was about to sign up for a new school, and said that his parents had agreed to pay for everything….. boy he really is the best boyfriend ever.

Fabian's POV:

Yay! Ninas back! I'm so happy to see my precious babe once again. Hopefully this year will go much smoother than last year with the whole Senkhara and Joy thing. Maybe this term me and Nina finally get to go on a date since our first/last one was ruined by Alfie and Amber.

Well anyways as I was walking up to Anubis House I see someone with pretty blonde hair and…wait…that's Nina! I quickly walk up to her and cover her eyes with my hands and say "guess who". She starts giggling and says "Amber it that you?" I turn her around a plant a kiss on her lips and say "does Amber do that to you?"

I take my hands off her eyes and we start snogging right then and there. It must've been like 5 minutes before we stopped for air and decided to walk to the house.

* * *

When we entered the house, we walked straight to the living room where everyone was sitting including Mick. They were all arguing with Alfie about a theory Alfie had about aliens (Man that kid loves aliens) apparently he thinks that Aliens are here on Earth looking for smelly stuff to fuel their ship with. Once everybody noticed us they all came up to us and hugged us. The next 5 minutes were all "hey mate"'s and Mick silently saying to Jerome words that sounded like "Git" . After everyone said their hellos we all talked about our summers. Apparently Amber went shopping in Paris, Patricia and Joy went off together to Florence, Italy to gain as they call "class" in their life, Mick went back to Australia because the school needs him, so he says, but we know the real reason he left was because Mara dumped him. He came back because he realized that Mara wasn't worth being sad about. As he was speaking I caught a few glances between him and Joy, hmm I think something may be going on there.

Nina's POV:

Wow these people can sure talk a lot! After we all finished talking, we all went to unpack our stuff and get settled in. Thank God we all have the same roommates as last year because I wouldn't want to room with anyone besides my BBF Amber. After unpacking we all went downstairs to eat the lovely supper that Trudy had made for us. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Trudy came back after Vera left. I know this might sound weird but I have this strange feeling that Trudy might have feelings for Victor. Oh well that's a mystery for another day I just want to eat and relax with my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm off of school until January 2 so expect an update every day! Now on to Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Midnight Snack

Eddie's POV:

Wow it was great seeing everybody again after such a long time. After laying in the Living Room with Yacker and listening to our Favorite band Sick Puppies I decided it was time to go to bed since we have school in the morning. I kissed Yacker goodnight and went on my merry way to my room and slept like a baby.

Patricia's POV:

After slimeball went to bed, everyone in the room soon followed after him since we all have school tomorrow. I still stayed for awhile before finally succumbing to sleep and basically dragging myself upstairs. As soon as I got upstairs to my room, I threw myself on my bed and practically fainted while listening to Joy go on and on about Mick. I was too tired to give a flying poop about it so I just closed my eyes.

Nina's POV:

After making out with Fabian on my bed, I decided to let him know I was tired and so he left to go to his room to let me sleep. Today was an awesome day, I'm so happy I was able to come back and see all my friends and Joy.

After closing my eyes and sleeping for what feels like 5 minutes, it turned out to be almost 3 AM considering I went to bed at like 11PM. I decide I can't sleep anymore and sneak downstairs and get a drink and a snack. When I finally got downstairs to the kitchen, I was scared to find Eddie already there. We haven't really talked much since we found out that he was the Osirian, but I think that should change.

I was surprised to see Eddie eating pancakes with a lot of whipped cream this early in the morning. I go to get a cup from the cupboard when I drop one of the glass cups. Don't worry, it didn't hurt me, but glass got everywhere. Eddie soon came to help me pick up the shards, but I didn't see him and ended up turning around, making us so close to each other that I could smell that whipped cream smell coming from his mouth. I accidentally lose balance and my lips go crashing onto his. We both step back a little stunned by what just happened and he ended up being the first to speak up. "Uh, sorry about that Nina" I could tell that he was blushing a little and I soon realized so was I. "Oh, don't be sorry, it was my fault" I said.

Eddie's POV:

Umm, wow what just happened here. I went to go help Nina with the broken glass and we just accidentally kissed. After a few moments in silence and just looking in each other's eyes, I was the first to speak up and say that I'm sorry. I don't know why but I just started blushing like crazy and I think she was too. After we picked up the glass, Nina said Thank You and we both left to go to our room a little frazzled by what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everybody! hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas, but remember christmas is not just about recieving but also about giving. Well anyways please read and review please ! :) **

* * *

Chapter 4: sleepless night

Nina's POV:

After we went to our bedrooms, I laid in bed wide awake still, not because I'm not tired but because I keep thinking about the kiss I had a few minutes ago. His lips were so soft and the kiss was amazing… wait… what am I doing I love Fabian I shouldn't be thinking about Eddie that way, but I just can't stop. The kiss was nothing like Fabian's even if it was by accident. Ugghhh! Why did I have to go downstairs in the first place!

Eddie's POV:

After I got into my room and laid down on my bed all I could think about was that kiss. I looked over to my right and saw Fabian sleeping and I just couldn't help thinking "ha-ha I kissed your girlfriend" man what is wrong with me. I lay in bed just staring at the ceiling thinking about Nina's lips and how nice and soft they were, and the cute way she blushed when... wait hold on I have a girlfriend why am I thinking about Nina like this, and the worst part of it is that I didn't get to finish my pancakes. One thing I know for sure is that I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.

I wake up after what feels like 5 minutes to the sound of birds chirping outside and the rays of sunshine that's blinding me. I get up to still find Fabian sleep so it must be early. I get ready for school and take a shower, put my uniform on and brush my teeth. I go to the kitchen to wait for Trudy to wake up and make breakfast. I decide to go to the Dining Room and sit near the table only to find someone there and it's the person I wanted to see, Nina

Nina's POV:

Ok, so I could not sleep at all last night so I decided to get up early, get ready, and wait for Trudy to make Breakfast. I walk downstairs to find the last person that I wanted to see right now, Eddie.

As I hoping to get silence and not speak about what happened last night, but I guess he had other plans and decides to talk to me. He leans his way over to me so that we're right next to each other and whispers to me "can we talk about last night?" I sigh and slowly say yes. "Well, I know this sounds weird, but I couldn't get your lips out of my mind" he slowly says to me. I was about to say something else right before Amber, Patricia, and Fabian come into the Dining Room. They suddenly stopped in their tracks and started staring at us. I didn't realize it before, but somehow me and Eddie were holding hands. We quickly released each others grip and both started blushing like crazy.

Fabian's POV:

What the bloody hell is this! Why are Nina and Eddie holding hands! Me and Patricia quickly look at each other and they could tell we are mad. On top that Nina and Eddie have the nerve to blush like idiots. Just as me and Patricia were about to say something, the rest of the house came down and sat in the table, but that didn't stop Patricia.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've already got chapter 4 and 5 done so i might publish chapter 4 today. Have a wonderful holiday!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explain Yourself

Patricia's POV:  
I am beyond mad right now! Why is Nina holding hands with my Boyfriend! I could tell that Fabian was also mad because steam was practically blowing from his ears and nose. Oh great, now everyone starts coming down to eat right when I'm about to go off on them. You know what, what the hell let's start some morning drama.

I step over to them and quickly ask "Nina, why were you holding my boyfriend's hand" Fabian then butts in and says "yeah Nina explain yourself" oh boy does he look pissed.

Nina then answers and stutters " errr… ummm… well you see… ummm" Eddie then speaks up for her and says " oh hey Yacker, calm down Yacker we were just… umm practicing for… oh the play me and Nina got the role in at the Town Hall." By now the whole house was listening to our conversation.

"Alright, Alright I'll believe this for now" I say with a pissed off expression.

Fabian's POV:

Wow what kind of a lie was that! I was ready to pursue this "topic" more, but thought I'd rather wait until me and Nina were alone and not around all these people.

After we finished a rather quiet breakfast we all walked to school. The day went by super slow and I was just dying to talk to Nina alone about this morning. When the bell for 3:15 rang that signified the end of the day I quickly went to look for Nina at her locker and told her that we needed to talk alone at the house and she agreed so we left to the house

Nina's POV:

OMG! Fabian just told me that he wants to talk to me! Why can't he just let it go? Patricia did and her and Eddie are fine so Eddie told me, but that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that I was starting to feel a little jealous. Uggghhh! I need to stop thinking like this, but I can't…. help me!

Fabian's POV:

As we finally got to the house, I led Nina to my room and we sat down on my bed. "So, what's this about Fabian" oh wow, wasn't it obvious already "I want to talk about what happened this morning" I said. "Why were you and Eddie bent next to each other and holding hands" I ask. "Eddie already told you why Fabian, why do you keep pursuing this?" she says. "Nina, I know you're lying, but if you're not than tell me your telling the truth and I'll never talk about this again" I demand. She hesitates for a few moments and answers "yes, it's the truth. Me and Eddie got the lead role in a play in City Hall and we were just practicing some lines since we are playing boyfriend and girlfriend."" Ok Nina, I believe you I am so sorry for not trusting you" I say and we start snogging, that is until Eddie came into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter 5. I've got to say that this chapter was honestly the best time I've had writing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: I've Got These Feelings

Eddie's POV:

After the long day that was school, me and Yacker decided to walk back to the house together hand in hand. She was really cool about what happened this morning after I explained to her what happened. Yes, okay I did lie. But it was for the best, it would've started a whole war between Patricia and Nina and not to mention me and Fabian. Well I don't think that war would last long because well…look at Fabian and look at me... no contest.

Well anyways, when we finally got to the house we both decided to go do our homework. Or rather she go do her homework since well, you know me. I decide to go to my room only to find Fabian and Nina making out in his bed.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I say with surprisingly a little venom in my voice which surprised me and Fabian. I don't know where that came from, but in the pit of my stomach I had this knot and I think I might be jealous. After I said that I was sorry, Nina excused herself much to Fabian's dismay and went to her room. After Fabian gave me an evil look that said "get out" I left the room to go and talk to Nina. I went to her room and knocked on the door. She quickly let me in and I asked if we could talk alone. She kicked Amber out and we started talking.

"So about last night, I'm sorry about that kiss again." I say. "Eddie, stop it was my fault, and-"but I cut her off "No, Nina, I think I was into it. You're all I've been able to think about since last night."" wow Eddie, I…um…I have been thinking about it too, but it's wrong we can't do this to Fabian and Patricia" she says. Wow I didn't think that would hurt that much. "Alright but Nina please do me a favor. Kiss me one more time and tell me you don't feel anything, if you don't feel anything I will leave you alone and we don't have to ever bring this up again, deal?" she thought about it for a while and said " okay but just this once Eddie." We lean over and our lips connect. It felt weird for a second but then it felt just right. Our simple little kissing soon lead to full on making out and she soon jumped on my lap. She starts taking off my shirt when she stops. "What happened" I asked. I soon find out it's because Amber was staring at us the entire time. Uh oh!

"Uh Nina what going on here "Amber asked smirking a little. "We were just… um… "Nina stuttered out. "It's okay Nina I won't tell Fabian or Patricia" she said the last part looking at me "but just be cautious next time" she tells both of us.

"So Nina, how do you feel about us?" she had a blank expression (uh oh!) "Well, I…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: This can't go anywhere

Nina's POV:

I don't know what to do! Why does Eddie have to do this to me? I mean I do Love Fabian I mean I really do it's just…. Ugghh…. I think I might like Eddie, maybe it's because of our ancient history with him being the Osirian and me being the Paragon. But I know that US could never happen because we can't do that to Fabian and Patricia and that's what I'm going to tell him.

"Well, ummm Eddie… no I don't feel anything" I say with my eyes watering. "But Nina if Amber hadn't have walked in when she did then you and I know that we probably would've had… you know….sex" he said and the worst part of it was that he was right, if it wasn't for Amber we would've…" "But since you said you don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone" he said with anger in his voice, interrupting my thoughts. After he said what he had to say he left, slamming the door behind him, leaving me in my room to cry.

Amber's POV:

After I promised Nina and Eddie that I wouldn't tell, I quickly excused myself and went out making sure to leave a crack in the bedroom door so I could listen.

Awwww Nina said she feels nothing so no NEDDIE. I could totally tell that she was lying and that she didn't want to hurt Patricia and Fabian. I totally understand that but Nina should do what makes her happy. Even though it means that I'll have to throw away 2 years of my FABINA scrapbook. After Eddie had angrily said to Nina that he will leave her alone, I knew it was time to hide so I quickly went down the hall to the bathroom until I heard Eddie slam the door. I went back to my room to see a crying Nina.

"Nina, what's wrong" I said even though I knew what it was. "I think I made a mistake" she cried out. "I know Nina I saw the whole thing" I said. "Alright I'll talk to you about eavesdropping later but now tell me what I should do" she demanded. "Well, I think you should go with Eddie because I know you like him, I saw the way you looked at him today at school and by the way you almost had sex with him if I didn't come in." I said. "Uggh, I know you're right I just can't do that to Fabian after all that he has done for me. I mean he even convinced his parents to help send me here when I had no money, and I also can't do that to Patricia because I know we didn't start out as the best of friends but now we are and I can't hurt her like that" she sobbed even more. "Well maybe you should just sleep on it, okay?" I calmly replied. "You're right Amber thanks for being the best BBF ever. What would I do without you?" she said smiling and wiping her tears away. "I don't know" I laughed. After our little talk we went to sleep, and I just pray that she does the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Whatever, I'm Fine

Nina's POV:

After my much needed sleep, I decided to go and take a shower and go get ready for school. Luckily, Amber wasn't up so I didn't have to tell her my decision. After taking a nice hot shower, I got out of the bathroom with only a little towel wrapped around my waist. When almost to my room I bump into someone and as bad luck would have it was Eddie and he was just staring at me. And that's when I noticed that my towel had fallen off and I was just standing there naked.

"OMG, Eddie I'm so embarrassed" I confessed "don't be… I mean yeah it's okay it was my fault I was going to wake up Yacker" he said still with an angry tone from last night. I quickly picked up my towel and ran to my room, but when I looked back for one second I saw Eddie smiling like an idiot.

Eddie's POV:

Damn I didn't expect that this morning when I woke up. I was still mad from last night and Nina could sense it too and also Amber. Come on its me you think I didn't notice the door slightly cracked and seeing blonde hair peeking through. Why can't Nina just accept US I mean we were making out for Christ sake and maybe even more if we weren't interrupted. Or am I just kidding myself, Nina could never like me I'm just a stupid, immature boy. Fabian is smart and those two have so much in common. Well anyways, when I go to wake Yacker up I accidentally bump into the last person I wanted to see, Nina. And lucky me, her towel fell down and I started getting a..., which I managed to hide to keep out of view from Nina. As she left I was left with that memory and I was smiling like a fool, even though I'm still mad. After I wake up Yacker, I take a shower to get ready for school. As I get out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around my waist and Fabian out of the room, I take my towel off to start putting underwear on when someone walks in on me…naked.

Nina's POV:

Man, me and Eddie got to stop meeting like this, I decide to go down to his room to say sorry again for bumping into him. As I walk downstairs I see Fabian at the dining table, good then Eddie Is alone, I walk up to the door and see it halfway open so I enter and see…. Oh my... Eddie. And he's naked.

"Nin- Nina!" he yells. I slowly turn away and say "I'm so sorry Eddie, we really got to stop meeting like this." Man look at those abs and that…err never mind too far. I yell at Eddie to see if it was safe to turn around and he said yes so I did.

"Eddie I'm sorry again, but hey I guess you could say this is payback" I smirk. He just stays serious and says "its okay could you please get out now" he orders. "Um yeah sure Eddie, sorry." I say. You know what I'm done with him. I go up to Fabian, who is sitting down waiting for breakfast, and sit on his lap and kiss him which ends up turning into a full on make-out session. But what I didn't see was Eddie watching from the background crying a little and Amber watching Eddie cry and feeling bad for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wants dot let you know that I'm gonna be writing a lemon between Eddie and Nina. I know some people might not want to read one so I'm gonna Put it as a new story and rated M and if I decide to do more than I will post it as another chapter for the M story, okay? Thanks, now onto chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Feel Bad For You

Amber's POV:

Wow, I didn't think Eddie liked Nina that much. I just thought he had a little crush, but that was before I saw Eddie shed a single tear when he walked in on Nina and Fabian making out. He wiped his eyes and went to sit down at the table, and I decided to do the same. As the four of us were sitting at the table, I noticed that Eddie was getting really angry as Fabian and Nina continued to snog.

"Do you two mind?!" he yelled. "What the hell is your problem man, you and Patricia do this all time!?" Fabian snapped back. After Fabian said that Eddie just ran out of the house saying "whatever".

After that little fiasco, everyone came to the Dining Room. After every one ate, we all decided to walk to school together. The day went by like uber slow and it really didn't help when I got an F on a test today, but I don't care. After we finally got home, we were surprised to see Eddie all happy looking and smiling, he even apologized to Fabian. I was beginning to think he was finally getting over his crush on Nina and focusing on his relationship with Patricia.

2 months later

Eddie's POV:

After I saw that Nina really didn't have any feelings for me, as seen when she was making out with Fabian. I decided to give my all to my relationship to Patricia, and it has been going great. I really love her and I have totally let go of my crush on Nina, I mean don't get me wrong I'm still mad at her and always will be. I know it may sound mean, but she broke my heart and I don't think I'm ever going to forget that.

Nina's POV:

These past months have been really good for me and Fabian. We even went on a date without any interruptions like last time. What has really been bothering me lately is that Eddie is still mad at me for turning him down, I don't understand why he's still mad at me, he has Patricia and I could tell things are going great between those two. I decide enough is enough after he barely said two words to me over these two months. I walk up to his room and make sure to knock after what happened last time…. Oh man that was a good view…. Ughh! Never mind that. As I walked in he was listening to music with his headphones on. As I walked in he started getting a serious expression. Okay that's it I've had enough.

"Eddie what is wrong with you! Why do you keep avoiding me!" I yelled at him. He seemed stunned for a moment but then retorted " well Nina, after having the love of your life break your heart, you're not really in the mood to talk to her" he yelled back, wanting to take the words "love of your life" away, but it was to late. "Wait, you loved me?" I asked shock. Eddie sighed and said "yes, I loved you" putting emphasis on the –ed. "Eddie, I…was lying before when I told you that I didn't feel anything" I said with guilt and hope in my eyes that we could start something, I put me first instead of thinking about Fabian and Patricia. "Yeah, well it's to late Nina" he said. I finally tell him how I feel and this is what happens, well I guess I don't blame him. I did the same thing to him.

I then run out of the room crying, but while I was running up to my room I knew one thing…. I love Eddie and I'm going to have him. As Nina went to her room, Eddie was crying like a baby as all his repressed feelings came rushing back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's Over

Nina's POV:

After my little "revelation" I decided to break up with Fabian. So in the morning I went down to his and Eddie's room and knocked on the door. Fabian opened the door and Eddie was sleeping, oh he so cute when he sleeps. I tell Fabian if we could talk and he answers yes. We walk into the Living Room and I tell him to sit down.

"Fabian, I….uh…I think that we should…break up" I sputtered out. He stands up, mad as hell and says "What! Nina why!" he yells. "I like someone else" I say almost crying. "What! Nina who is it!" he screams at me causing everyone to come down, including Eddie to come into the room and see what's going on. "Who!" he yells again. "Eddie" I say breaking down crying. Fabian then goes up to Eddie and punches him hard in the face and leaves.

Trudy comes in to help Eddie and put him in his room. When Trudy was done helping Eddie into his room she pushed everyone out the door leaving Patricia giving me an "I'll kill you" look. I was allowed to miss school today because Trudy felt bad for me as I was crying crazily.

After half an hour, I finally got up the courage to go talk to Eddie. "Hey" I said as I walked in. "oh, hey" he says with a blank tone. "I'm sorry for starting this whole thing" I apologize. "It's okay" he says. I go and sit on his bed right next to him. "So why did you break up with him?" he asks. "Because I finally realize what I want and that's not Fabian. It's you it's always been you" I say as I inch close to him. Finally, our faces are right in front of each other and I lean in a little more so that our lips are almost touching. "Tell me you don't want this right now and I'll stop" I say. He clears his throat "Nina, we can't…. I love…. Oh screw it" he leans in a little more and our lips meet. It feels so right, better than it did with Fabian. I move so that I'm sitting on his lap facing him while we continue making out. I start grinding on him when I feel that I'm sitting on something hard and throbbing. He groans and says something that tells me that this is right "I love you Nina". With that, I kiss him even harder and say "I love you too, Eddie." I get off his lap and he says "what's wrong I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted this" he says. "I do want this and I do love you, but I don't want to do this until you break up with Patricia" I say. "Okay that's understandable, but could you still stay here" he begs. "Of course "I say as I hop back on his bed and snuggle with him. Sometimes kissing each other and whispering "I love you"s to each other. As they drifted to sleep in each others embrace, they didn't notice the time. It was 3:15 and the rest of the house came home. After not finding Nina in her room they all decided to check Eddie's room and there they were snuggled up together. This made Fabian and Patricia mad as they all inched closer to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tell Me It Isn't So

Jerome's POV:

Gasp, Martin and Miller are cuddling up together, pssshhht it's about time. I bet they didn't know that I was in the background the first time they kissed in the kitchen two months ago. I also found out that Amber had known also. Wow, I would never see this couple happening. I could see in Rutter's and Trixie's eyes that they were mad, Patricia especially because Miller never broke up with her. Oh boy this is going to be fun!

Alfie's POV:

Wow, me and Amber just stare at the sight that's in front of us, Eddie and Nina curled up together. Well, I just stare, Amber looks to be smiling and you know what, I'm happy for Nina they make a cute couple.

Amber's POV:

Eeepppp! NEDDIE! I'm so happy right now, Nina made the right choice. But how could they be so careless, why didn't they lock the door or something. I told her to be cautious before and now they have to deal with all of us. This really was a fairytale love story. Boy falls in love with girl, girl lies to protect her friends, months later she finally admits her feelings for him, he rejects her, she dumps boyfriend, and the two realize their love for each other. Awww! I wish me and Alfie had something like this, but anyways I think I'm the only one who's smiling right now soooo…. I better stop.

Mara's POV:

Aww poor Patricia! How could Eddie and Nina do this to her. I mean at least breakup with her first man. I'm so happy Jerome isn't like that.

Mick's POV:

Whoa, I did not expect to see that, although I agree they do make a cute couple. Alright I've had enough of this I'm hungry.

Fabian's POV:

I'm so pissed off right now. Why would Nina do this to me? You know what, I'm going to hurt her the way she hurt me. I'm going to call my parents and convince them to stop funding Nina's stay here. That'll show her that she picked the wrong guy.

Patricia's POV:

I'm literally crying right now. How could Eddie do this to me I thought he loved me, and he….. And he….. and he picked her! All I need is for Eddie to tell me it isn't so and that Nina just hopped in his bed, but I know he won't. I just know it.

Victor's POV:

Oh Damn! I did not see that coming. Mr. Miller should've broken up with Ms. Williamson, but I guess Miller and Martin do make a cute couple, but not as cute as me and Trudy that's for sure. Yes, that's right me and Trudy are together ever since I gave up on gaining eternal life. I had the last Tear of Gold to make the Elixir, but I threw it away so that I could grow old with Trudy.

Nina's POV:

As I woke up with Eddie in my arms I smiled because I finally got him and I'm not letting him go, but I knew that he could never truly be mine until he breaks up with Patricia. I gently wake him up and he smiles down at me and kisses me and says "I love you". I kiss him back and gladly say "I love you more". I heard someone clear their throat and I knew it wasn't Eddie. I looked at the door to see the whole house including Victor staring at us with open mouths. I get happy when I see Amber smiling at us, but my joy quickly drops when I see Patricia crying. Eddie saw her too and we began to get out of bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'm Sorry, but it's over

Eddie's POV:

After me and Nina had decided to get out of bed to face the rest of the house, we both decided to hold hands to show that we are together. As we near the rest of the house, Amber quickly runs up to Nina and hugs us both and holds Nina's hand, then soon after Alfie joined and grabbed Amber's hand, then Mick and all that were left were Mara, Joy, Jerome, Fabian, and Patricia. These were the "teams" for the House of Anubis Civil War.

After the teams were set, Patricia quickly went up to Nina and slapped her hard, making Nina fall. She then went up to me and asked me " I'll give you one last chance, you could stay with me and never see Nina again or you could stay with the slut and miss out on all of this" she said the last part motioning to her body.

"I'm sorry, but it's over. I Love Nina" is said realizing that I just confessed our love to the whole house. Nina got up the floor and was asked a similar question by Fabian "same for you Nina, do you love him too the way you love me? The way we made love a few nights ago? Are you just going to throw that away for some slacker, idiot boy?" he asked her, making me slightly jealous because I wanted to be the only one that Nina had been with. "I told you once and I'll tell you again, It's over" Nina said with fierceness in her voice. Nina then started something the whole house would never forget. She slapped Patricia back so hard, that Patricia started bleeding.

Slapping turned into punching and there was an all-out fist fight that I tried to break up, but Fabian stopped and punched me in my already black eye that he gave me this morning. Then Mara and Amber started fighting and then it was an unfair fight against Jerome, Alfie, and Mick. Joy then joined in on the Mara and Amber fight on Mara's side.

All the fighting stopped when Victor yelled "stop!" we all stopped and there was blood everywhere. "No one should be fighting in this house! Now that I got your attention I want each one of you to scrub the toilets in the whole school, is that clear?" he asked. No one answered "I said is that clear!" he screamed. Everyone said yes and The Fabina/Peddie side left the room while Neddie side stayed. "Thanks for standing up for us you guys." Me and Nina said. "Anytime, it was actually pretty fun" Alfie said with Mick agreeing with him. "Yeah, I wouldn't leave behind my BAF, I would do anything for you" said Amber sweetly. "well anyways, I guess we should clean ourselves up" I said gesturing to the blood on our face and shirts. They all agreed and left, leaving me and Nina alone in my room. She ran up to me and hugged me silently sobbing "now half of the house hates us" she says. "So what, let them hate us. It doesn't matter as long as I have you" I said kissing her. "I love you" I say once again today. "I love you so much more" she says.

Fabian's POV:

So Nina thinks she could just dump me and get away with it. I still don't understand why she would pick that dumbass slacker anyways, I was so much better with her than he will ever be. Well whatever, I have a little plan of my own. I'm going to blackmail Nina into going out with me again or I'm going to tell my parents to stop funding her. Huh, hurts doesn't it Nina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I took so long, I forgot to write this chapter earlier today so i started writing at 10 pm and finished at 10:28 pm. I'm gonna be writing chapter 13 and maybe 14 , if I'm in the the mood tonight, and i'll post them tomorrow. I also wanted to say thank you to everybody who favorited and followed my story, and also reviewed. It really means a lot since this is my first story. Thank You for ready and here's chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 12: Why? Because I Love You

Fabian's POV:

Todays the day I put my plan in motion. I wake up and get out of bed. I look across the room to see Eddie sleeping. Man, I really hate that guy, none of this would have happened if he wasn't here. I would still be with my sweet Nina and everything would be as it should be. *sigh* but that doesn't matter anymore, I will have MY Nina.

I go up to Nina and Amber's room. I'm also mad at Amber and Alfie for picking Nina and Eddie's side, we are supposed to be SIBUNA, but I guess not.

I knock on their door and Nina yells "Come in!" I enter the door and Nina and Amber seem surprised to see me. "Can I talk to you?" I ask. "Sure" she says. "Alone" I demand. "No, whatever you have to say you could say in front of Amber" Nina declares. "Fine" I say getting angry. "It's plain and simple, love. You can come back to me and I will forgive you completely, but you cannot ever see Eddie again." I say to her. "Fabian, I already to you tha-"I cut her off. "OR I tell my parents to stop funding your trip here and correct me if I'm wrong, but that would mean that you would be forced out of this school and back to America" I say smirking. Nina starts tearing up and says "Fabian, I can't believe you're doing this to me" "Nina, you brought this on yourself" I say holding back a smirk. "Fabian, I still choose Eddie. I want to be with him even if it's for a week" Nina says making Amber go "Awwww!" "Fine Nina, have it your way, I'm going to call my parents and you should be out of this house and school by the end of this week" I say angrily. "But just know that I will always love you Nina, even if you don't love me back." I admit.

Nina's POV:  
Why would Fabian do this to me? I turn to Amber and say "Amber, I need you to do me a favor. Could you please not tell Eddie that I'm leaving please? I can't see him sad." Amber looked like she was thinking for a few minutes and answers "okay, so when are you leaving?" "Tonight" I answer. She looks shocked and asks "Nina! Why so soon. I'm sure I could ask my Daddy to pay for you, please Nina don't leave" she cried. I start crying almost as much as she is and say "Amber, please stop. I've depended on too many people. I need to do things on my own. I'm going to book my tickets and fly to America tonight and nothing's going to stop me." She gets up and hugs me "Nina, I love you my BAF, please be careful." I smile and answer back "Okay, my BBF, I love you too"

I book my tickets and pack my things after our tearful goodbyes. I go downstairs to talk to Eddie. I go into his room and was surprised to see Fabian there, he looks sad. "Fabian, could you please excuse us?" I ask. He nods his head and walks out, but not before whispering "good luck". I nod my head and walk up to Eddie. He leans over and places a kiss on my lips, making it even harder to leave, but I have to. "Eddie, I just wanted to tell you something" I say. "What" he asks with worry in his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that, I love you no matter what" I say. "I love you too, but you sound like we will never see each other again" he says. "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that" I say and leave, before giving him time to say something.

Around 12 am, when I know everybody is asleep, I get my bags and call a taxi. The next thing you know I'm on a plane and on my way to America, wishing things had turned out different, but glad of the time that I got to spend with Eddie.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Just wanted to let you all know that chapter 14 is the rated M chapter and I will post it as a new story. I know some people might not want to read it so I did that. I'll tell you what happened in chapter 14 on chapter 15.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: She's gone

Eddie's POV:

I woke up the next morning with a smile, thinking about what happened last night with Nina saying that she will love me no matter what, man, I really love that girl. I go up to her room to kiss her good morning, when I open the door to see her bed empty. I quickly walk to Amber who's sleeping and wake her up. "Where is Nina?" I ask. "Oh um…. Well um…. She..." Amber stuttered out. "Amber, . .IS" I ask desperate for an answer. "She went back to America" she answered. Wait what! "Why?" I ask. "Because Fabian told her, if she didn't get back together with him, than he would tell his parents to stop funding her trip here. She quickly said that she loved you and that she would leave." Amber answered truthfully. Now I'm really mad at Fabian, how could he do this? It doesn't matter anyways; I can't stay here without my love, Nina. I need her. I'm leaving tonight and plan to tell everybody at dinner tonight.

After finding out that Nina left, I went downstairs to my room to pack up my things, while completely ignoring Fabian and Patricia, who the later kept asking me to get back together with her and why I stayed with the "slut". After I was done packing, I waited in my bed, listening to music until dinner.

When dinner came, we all sat in our place with everybody wondering where Nina was, with Patricia finally speaking up and saying " maybe the slut left because she finally realized that Me and Eddie belong together" this statement made Joy, Jerome, Mara, and Fabian agree with her. That's it I have had enough! "Patricia, would you just shut up!" I snap, making Amber smile at me. "Everybody listen up, Nina left to go to America, because she has no funds to stay here" I say the last part looking at Fabian, angrily. "I'm going to America to follow her and I'm leaving tonight." I say, making Patricia stand up. "Eddie, why would you do that, she gave you an opening to be with me" she says. Me, Amber, Alfie, and Mick then crack up laughing as hard as we could, because of how ridiculous it sounded.

After our dinner, we all went to bed. It so happened that I went to our room exactly as Fabian did. As we walked in together, Fabian went to talk to me and smiling, said "you know Eddie, it's pointless to go to America because of that bitch" I just ignore him and get ready to go to bed when he says something that really mad me mad and jealous. "You know, I guess Patricia was right, maybe she was a slut. The way we had sex a few days ago was pretty good. It almost felt like she had done that before. Hmmm, maybe she lied about being a virgin" Fabian said. I have heard enough, in went up to him and punched him as hard as I could, making him fall down on his back. He gets back up and throws a punch that I missed by so much. He throws another, and this one hits me hard. By the time I got back up, Trudy was there and she looked horrified. She told us to stop, clean up, and go to bed.

I got up at about 1 am, called a taxi, and the next thing I knew, I was on a plane to America to find my one true love, and bring her back

Nina's POV:

I finally arrived in America, and was greeted by my gran. She took me home and I quickly went up to my bedroom to cry and think about Eddie, I miss him so much. I can't believe I didn't realize my love for him a few months, if I did we would've had more time together. After my thoughts were finished, I slowly went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow was going to be a good day. Little did I know was that tomorrow was going to be the best day of her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to recap on what happened on the rated M chapter . Eddie went to America to get Nina and they ended up having sex.**

* * *

Chapter 15: We'll find a way

Nina's POV:

After waking up naked, next to Eddie, all the memories and feelings of last night came rushing back into my mind. I smile and turn around, and put my arms around the waist of a sleeping Eddie. I trace random hearts into his abs, right before he wakes up. He looks down and smiles at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asks while slightly smirking. "Maybe" I reply in a teasing tone. "Last night was amazing" he declares. "Yeah, it was" I agree. "Can I ask you something?" Eddie asks. "Shoot" I say. "Was I better than Fabian?" he asks. Wow, I never thought he would ask that. "You were way better, Eddie. With Fabian, it was all slow and… uh… boring" I truthfully say. "But with you, I just felt love." He smirks and says "I bet". I laugh and playfully hit him.

"So, when do you want to book a flight to England for the both of us" Eddie asks, but I quickly answer "Eddie, I'm not going back, I can't." "But Nina, I can't go back without you, I need you. I'm sure Amber's dad could pay for you, or I could ask my dad." He says. "No, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Amber, I've depended on people for too long; I need to do stuff on my own." I reply to him.

Eddie's POV:

Why doesn't Nina just come back with me, I'm sure my dad could pay for her, or she could ask Amber, but no, she has to be stubborn. I guess that's why I love her. "Nina, after what just happened last night, you still don't want to go back to be with Me." I ask, getting pissed off. "Please Eddie, don't be mad, I Love you" she says almost tearing up. "Save it" I say, I'm so done. I get up and walk out the door, and grab my bags that I never unpacked, thankfully. I quickly grab a taxi and I'm off to the airport to get an earlier flight. After about 2 hours of waiting, I finally get a plane ride and I'm going back to England.

Nina's POV:

After Eddie stormed out and basically broke up with me, I lay in my bed crying my eyes out, until my gran came in. "Nina" she says. I don't answer, but continue to cry. "Oh my baby, it pains me to see you like this" she says. I wipe away some of my tears and say "Gran, I'm fine really, don't worry" "Nina, I know you're lying. Listen, over the past few months, I've managed to save up quite a bit of money. I've decided to give the money to you, and I don't want to hear that you don't want it. I want you to go back to England and get that sweet boyfriend of yours back" she says, shocking me. I get up and quickly hug her hard. "Oh thank you, gran" I say and then go and pack my bags and book a flight. Five hours later, I was on a plane to England determined to get Eddie back.

I arrive at the England airport and quickly get a cab to Anubis House. It wasn't that long of a drive, maybe around an hour and a half. Well, anyways, I get out and pay the cab driver. I slowly walk up to the house and walk in. Trudy is the first one to greet me "Oh honey you're back" she says excitedly. I say hi and walk into the living room to see the one thing I didn't expect to see….Patricia and Eddie making out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: How could I? You said bye

Eddie's POV:

After I got to Anubis House, I quickly ran up to Patricia and kissed her hard. She kissed back and we started making out. Amber, Alfie, and Mick all come downstairs and give me a nasty look. I don't care anymore. Nina basically said that she was done; she was the one that technically said bye. Well, we were making out, until, someone walks in…..Nina.

She walks in with a smile, but that smile quickly drops when she sees us. Tears are swelling up in her eyes, and Patricia sees that "I told you that he would be back with me" she says smirking. Nina runs up to her room, and we could tell that she was crying like a baby. I decide to go talk to her, much to Patricia's dismay.

I go up and barge in the door scaring Nina and Amber, who came up to console her. I ask Amber to leave and she does. "Nina, why are you crying, you broke up with me" I say. "Eddie, I never broke up with you, you broke up with me" she says. "Well, it's too late Nina" I say which reminds me of the day that we got together in the first place. She keeps crying, and I feel bad for her, but she missed her chance I'm with Patricia now. I walk downstairs and tell Patricia to go to my room and we do what me and Nina did last night, and I officially cheat on Nina, what have I done.

After doing it with Patricia, she said it was the best we've ever had, but I was nothing compared to what Nina and I had, with Patricia it was boring and slow, but with Nina it was….love. I fall asleep with my arm around Patricia, while thinking about this

The next morning, I wake up to hear someone throwing up. I go to the sound and it was Nina. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah" she says. I go up to her and hold her hair back. When suddenly a thought crossed my mind, maybe she's pregnant, but then I remember that we used a condom. Then again, condoms aren't 100% effective maybe it broke. Nina seems to be thinking the same thing that I'm thinking. Her eyes go wide open. "You don't think?" she asks. I swallow a huge lump in my throat and say "I don't know."

After she cleaned herself up, we both went to the nearest pharmacy. We went straight to the pregnancy test isle and she bought like 20 test just to make sure. After I paid in the counter, we went back home to find Fabian the only one out of bed. That's when I realized that he slept with Nina too. Nina seems to remember and goes up to him. "Hey love" he says. "Hey Fabian, I have something to tell you" she says. "What is it?" he asks. "Um Fabian, remember when we had sex a few nights ago?" she asks, making him smile a little. "Yeah Love, that was amazing, you want to go again?" he asked, now I'm getting mad. "No Fabian, I think I might be pregnant" she blurts. Fabian's eyes go wide and a smile creeps onto his face "So, you might be holding my kid?" he asks. "Yes, I'm going to take tests in the bathroom now to find out, I just wanted you to know, if you wanted to be a part of this. He smiles and says "Of course, Love" he then looks at me and says "What's he got to do with this?" "I slept with him a 2 nights ago" she confesses. Fabian's smile quickly fades and he says "So the baby might not be mines" Nina nods and goes upstairs to the bathroom, with me and Fabian in pursuit to wait outside the door. 15 minutes later, Nina comes out with all tests in her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I'll be there for you

Fabian's POV:

I can't wait to find out if Nina is pregnant; maybe this could be our chance to work things out and start new without that idiot Eddie. Nina comes out of the bathroom with20 tests in her hands and she takes one to show us. "Positive" the tests read. "Nina" Eddie says. Before he could say anything else, we heard feet moving downstairs and we all decided to go and eat. While sitting down at the table, Nina looked like she was about to throw up from smelling the eggs. The three of us we pretty quiet, which everyone seemed to notice. We thought we got done with breakfast without any problems, and we almost did until Patricia went to the bathroom and came back with all the pregnancy tests in her hand.

"Hey everybody, look what I found" she said. Everyone looked and gasped. Under the table me and Eddie both held Nina's hand to show that we were with her if she decided to tell them now. "Okay, if nobody wants to claim them then I'll give it to the person I think it belongs to." She immediately walked over to Nina and gave them to her. Nina looked like she was about to cry. She stood up and me and Eddie stood up with her and held her hand, showing everyone that their thoughts were right. "Yes everybody, I am pregnant and the father is Fabian or Eddie" Nina says. Amber walks up to her and hugs her. Everybody says congratulations to her, me, and Eddie. After breakfast, all three of us go into Nina's room.

"Thanks for standing by me guys." She says. "No problem, Nina, I Love you and will always love you." Eddie says. I decide to try one more time and say "Nina, I know you've said no to me before, but I will always love you. Even more if you're pregnant with my child," surprisingly, Nina didn't reject me she gave me and Eddie a kiss and says "I need some time to think about things, I love you both." She asks us to leave so she can make an appointment to find out who the baby daddy is. We both head back to our room, thinking about Nina.

We were both just lying in bed when Eddie says "You know, I'm not giving up on her" I smirk and say "I know, I'm not giving up either" "I guess this is competition between you and me" he says. "No, it's not, you know she's going to pick me" I say smirking a little. "We will see about that, Fabian" he says.

Patricia barges into the room and hops onto Eddie. "Hey honey" she says. "I'm not your honey, Patricia" he says. "Oh, really so you're going back to that slut aren't you." She says. "Yep" he says. "Okay. Maybe I'll go tell Nina what we did last night." She threatens. Eddie's eyes go wide open "You wouldn't" he says. "Watch me" she says and leaves.

He looks at me with pleading eyes and I say "I won't say anything, I want to beat you fair and square" I say. "Thanks" he says. "No, don't thank me, I still hate your guts, but I'm putting my feelings aside and you should too, at least for now, for our baby's sake" I say, realizing that I just said our and making me realize even more that I might be a baby daddy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: It's yours

Nina's POV:

After I told Fabian and Eddie that I still loved them and that I needed some time to think, I went to call the doctor to schedule an appointment for later today to find out who the baby's father is. I managed to get an appointment for 30 minutes from now, and decide to go downstairs to tell Fabian and Eddie.

Once I got down the stairs I was quickly ambushed by Patricia. "Hey slut, I just thought that you should know that right before you came back, me and Eddie had sex" she said and just walked away. Anger and sadness boiled up inside me. "I guess he really is done with me" I thought. I probably wouldn't have been as mad If Eddie had told me before he said he loved me. You know what, if he doesn't confess to me later on, then I'll know he doesn't really love me.

Well anyways, I finally get to their room and see them just sitting on their beds, they smile when they see me. "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I made an appointment to find out the dad, in 30 minutes. Would you guys like to come?" I ask. "Of course" they both say. We leave after that since we have to take a train to get to the doctors.

On the train, I decide to thank them for coming with me. "Hey guys, thank you for coming with me, it really means a lot" I say. "No problem" Eddie and Fabian say. Eddie then holds my hand. I can tell that Fabian is jealous so he then holds my other hand too. All three of us walk hand in hand the rest of the way to the doctor's office.

When we get inside, I sign in and the doctor quickly takes me. He then later confirms that I am pregnant, and calls the guys in to draw some blood and does something to me to take some DNA samples from the baby. In just thirty minutes the results are in, and the baby is confirmed as…Fabian's.

I told the guys that I would tell them whose the baby was back at the house. The train ride back was pretty silent, mostly because Fabian and Eddie were too anxious to find out who was the father. Once we got back inside of the house, we went to the Living Room to hang out with everybody else. When we sat down, the first thing Eddie and Fabian did was ask me who the father was; the worst part was that they said it out loud and that it caught everyone's attention.

"Nina, you know who the dad is?" Amber asked. I nod my head and turn to Eddie and Fabian and say "The person I kiss is the baby's father." I sigh and tell everybody, including Eddie and Fabian to close their eyes. They did and I slowly leaned myself down to Fabian and kiss him hard on the lips. I tell everyone to open their eyes and Fabian had a huge smile. I quickly run in to my room and close the door.

The next thing I know is that someone knocked on my door. I yell and say come in. Eddie and Fabian come in and ask if they can talk to me. "Sure" I say. Fabian and Eddie both get down on one knee and both take out a small box. "Nina, you showed us who the baby's father was." Eddie stated. "And now tell us which one of us you chose" Fabian finishes. "You don't have to say your answer now or even in 20 years, but please know that we both will always love you." Eddie says. "Will you marry me?" they both say at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I need more time

Eddie's POV:

Me and Fabian both agreed that we both loved Nina and that none of us were ready to let go of her, so we decided to both get rings and that if Nina didn't choose between us then we would both put our ring on her finger and she would decide when the time is right.

Me and Fabian stood on one knee still when I said "Or if you would rather wait and not pick between us than you have to promise to wear both of our rings until you pick." She smiled and looked relieved, I guess she couldn't decide. Me and Fabian got of our knees and Fabian was first to put his ring on her. They kissed and then it was my turn, I gently placed the ring on her finger and say "I'm not giving up on you, Nina, even if the baby isn't mine." She kisses me and says to both of us "I will decide which one I choose on the day that I go into labor." Me and Fabian both smile and kiss her on the cheek at the same time and say "see you later, fiancée" at the same time.

When me and Fabian walk out of the room, we are immediately stopped by the whole house. They all stared at us with open mouths and the girls, except Patricia, tearing up. Apparently they heard our proposal. Amber immediately barged into her room to hug Nina and congratulate her, along with Mara, and surprisingly Joy too. The boys congratulated us also.

After we ate a nice big dinner, we all decided to go to bed. While lying down in bed, Fabian called out to me. "Hey Eddie, who do you think Nina will choose?" he asks. "Probably you Fabian, you're the baby's daddy, but that's not going to stop me" I say smirking. "Ha-ha" he says sarcastically. After we finish talking, we drift off to sleep and I have dreams of Nina.

The next morning, when I woke up, I decided to go be with Nina, my, or should I say, our fiancée. I go up to her room and see a sleeping Nina. I hop under her sheets and cuddle up with her. After a few minutes, she wakes up and smiles at me. "I love you, fiancée" I say. "I love you too" she says. Fabian seemed to have the same idea as me and sneaked into the room. Ugh! I'm starting to hate this partnership thing. Nina made room for him and we just awkwardly laid there. Nina then said something that made me even more jealous. She said "I love you" to Fabian. "I love you too, love" he said. "And I love you too" he said to her stomach, talking to his baby.

Apparently, we dozed off and fell asleep. When we woke up, we were watched by the whole house. Man, they really need to stop coming in without permission, I mean, even Victor is watching us. All three of us get up and just ignore them and walk downstairs. After we finished eating, well, some of us finished, Nina on the other hand, threw up most of her food, we decided to go on stroll in the park.

While walking in the park, we were greeted by people staring at us because me and Fabian were holding Nina's hands. We decided to sit under a tree for shade when suddenly; Nina got a call on her cellphone. Once she was done talking to whomever it was that was on the phone she said to us "Guys, we need to talk…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! sorry it took so long to update and sorry that this chapter is short. i wrote it in 20 minutes. I went back to school today and it's Wednesday so I have no homework and that means... New Chapter. I'll try to write 3 chapters tonight. i also just wanted to thank all my reviewers and followers, and I'm running out of Ideas for this story so plzzz PM me or review some ideas. thanks, now on chapter 20!**

* * *

Chapter 20: My Mistake

Nina's POV:

While sitting down in the shade with Fabian and Eddie, my phone went off and it was the doctor's office.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Martin?" the nurse asks. "Yes, this is she, how may I help you?" I reply. "Well, it seems like there has been a mix up with the DNA test, it seems that Eddie Miller is the father of your baby. We are very sorry for the mix up" she said and hanged up. I stood there staring at the phone until time caught up to me.

I turn to Fabian and Eddie and say "We need to talk." They look at me with expecting eyes "I just got a call from the doctor's office and they said that…that…Eddie is the father." I look both of them in the eyes and I see that Fabian looks sad and Eddie has a happy gleam in his eye. I turn away because I can't bare to see Fabian's sad face, but someone holds on to my shoulder. It's Fabian, "Love, I don't care if I'm not the father. It doesn't change the way I feel about you" he says and kisses me. We kiss for a while before Eddie clears his throat. He seems jealous "well, are you done?" he spits out with venom. His mood softens and he says "sorry." Eddie walks up to me and kisses me and holds my stomach and says "I love you." We walk hand in hand back to the house. As we walk in, Eddie says that he has to go talk to Patricia. Me and Fabian then walk back to his room. When we enter his room, we start making out. After a few minutes, we stop when I say I have to get something out of my room. When walking back to my room, I hear noises coming from Patricia, Joy, and Mara's rooms. I open the door to see Eddie and Patricia making out. They see me and Patricia smirks. "Nina! It's not what it looks like!" Eddie says. "What does it look like, Eddie!" I say and turn around to leave, but quickly turn around to take off my ring and throw it at Eddie. "We're over" I yell.

I go to my room and cry, but I didn't notice that Amber was there. "Neens, what's wrong" she asks. "Eddie cheated on me" I sob out. "Oh Nina, its okay you don't need him." "Thanks Ambs" I say. "No Problem" she says back. With that, I figure out who I'm going to pick.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: One More Chance

Eddie's POV:

After Nina broke up with me and threw the ring I gave her at me, I quickly tried to run after her, but Patricia held my hand. "Babe, why are you leaving me again?" she asked. I growl and yanked myself out of her grip and follow Nina.

I head to her room, and I hear something I never wanted to hear. Amber was telling Nina that she doesn't need me, but that's not the worst, the worst part was that Nina agreed with her. After all we have been through to get ourselves to admit that we love each other, she just closes the door on us. I'm still fighting for love. I won't give up on her. We're having a freaking baby together.

I know you're probably wondering why me and Patricia were kissing. It was nothing major. I was getting in from that wonderful walk I had with Nina and that Brit, when I start getting overwhelmed and decide to go talk to Amber or Joy to talk about the baby. As unlucky as I am, Patricia is in her room and she decides to call me over to her. She wastes no time as she leans over and kisses me. I kiss back and we start making out. I just felt so overwhelmed about the baby that I needed some relief. I didn't mean for it to get that far, and before I knew it Nina was at the door yelling and throwing her ring at me.

I burst through Nina's bedroom door like superman, startling her and Amber. "Amber, could you excuse us please?" I ask nicely. She looks at me with questioning eyes and leaves. "Nina, I can explain." I say. She smiles at me with happy eyes "Oh no Eddie, you don't have to explain. I understand you don't want to be with me anymore." She says with a smile. I start frowning and she notices "What's wrong Eddie? Isn't that the reason you slept with Patricia when you came back here?" she says. My eyes immediately look down. How did she find out? It wasn't supposed to end up like this. We were supposed to be a loving fiancés with a baby. "Please Nina, I was weak, I need you!" I start tearing up and decide to start over again. I get down on one knee and ask the question again "Will you marry me?" I ask hoping she would say yes. "I'll give you one last chance, Eddie." She says as I put the ring on her finger along with Fabian's ring. "I love you, Nina" I say going to kiss her, but she quickly moves aside "Not so fast, it will be a while before I forgive. You better step up your game. Oh and I love you too" she says as she walks out of her room. I will be the perfect fiancée to Nina; I will not let her down anymore. I will not let Fabian win.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: All is forgiven but Not Forgotten

Fabian's POV:

Ha! After Nina caught that idiot cheating on her, I bet she will choose me now. So, after Nina came downstairs with Eddie in pursuit, I asked her what was wrong and she told me the whole story. I noticed that she still had Eddie's ring on and I felt a little angry.

Eddie's POV:

I really meant it when I said that I was going to be the best fiancée ever. After our talk, I quickly ran to follow her. As I caught up with her I asked her "Would you like to go have a dinner date with me…without Fabian?" she seemed to think about it for a few moments before answering "Sure, I would love to" she says smiling. "Great, I'll make the reservation for 7pm, okay?" I ask. "Okay, can't wait" she replies before kissing me and saying I Love You.

I make the reservation and decide to go to my room where I see Fabian. "Hey, just to let you know me and Nina are going on a date tonight" I say smirking. He looks at me and gives me a smirk also "Okay, just make sure not to sleep with anyone there" he replies. I immediately look down guiltily and go get changed into a nice button down shirt, tie, jacket, you know, to make myself look classy. Once I'm done changing, I wait in the living room until Nina comes down. When she does, I'm stunned at how breath taking she is. She is wearing a sexy black dress and… well, that's all I have my eyes on. I walk up to her and kiss her on lips. "You ready to go?" I ask. She smiles and says yes.

I rented a big limo to take me and Nina to one of the fanciest restaurants in England. After a good 20 minute make out session in the limo, we finally arrive at the restaurant. I give the attendee my name and he quickly got us a table.

After about an hour and a half of eating and talking, I pay the bill and we are out for a stroll out on town. "Eddie this was a wonderful evening" Nina says. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm sure our baby enjoyed it also" I say rubbing my hand on her stomach, making us both laugh. After going to different stores and looking at baby stuff, we both decide that it's time to go back home.

On the limo ride back to the house, Nina asked me a question that I didn't expect. "So Eddie, I just want to know why you slept with Patricia?" she asks. I start feeling guilty all over again like this evening never happened "Nina, please not now" I reply. "Yes Eddie please I need to know." She says. I sigh and say "well, I was mad when you said you weren't coming back and that really hurt me, so I decided that I should hurt you the way you hurt me. So that you would know how it feels" she looks down and looks like she is about to cry, I won't let that happen, I promised to be the best fiancée ever and that's what I'm going to be. I walk over to her side and quickly wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby" I said. She surprises me by kissing me hard on the lips. "Eddie, it's okay, I understand, and I forgive you" she said, making me feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "But, I will always remember it" she says making the weight come back on. We continue to make out the entire ride home, until we enter the house. Only to be greeted by none other than Fabian who apparently had waited up for us. "Nina would you like to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" he asks. She smiles at him and says "Sure Fabian" before kissing him. Leaving me a little bit jealous, but not as much as you think. I guess I kind of got used to sharing Nina already, but I hope she chooses. I don't want to share her forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Boy or Girl?

Nina's POV:

My date with Eddie was amazing, it was so romantic. After we got home from our night out, we went inside of the house only to be greeted by Fabian, my other fiancée. He asked if I wanted to sleep in his bed tonight and I said yes. I know some of you are asking why I'm even considering being with Fabian, well, it's because my feelings for him never went away. I thought they were gone, but it got caught behind my feelings for Eddie. I completely understand why he stopped funding my trip here, I mean if the girl you loved cheated on you then I would do the same thing.

After we all got settled in, Victor did his special 10 o'clock speech thing. While me and Fabian were in bed cuddling, Eddie was still out of the room for a few minutes before he came in. He lay down in his bed and faced toward Fabian's bed so that he could look at me. He did a funny face causing both of us to laugh and causing confusion in Fabian. I turned around to face Fabian and kissed him, this made Eddie turn around. "I love you" I whisper to Fabian. "I love you too" he whispers back. I turn around to face Eddie's bed and whisper/yell to him "I love you, Eddie." He turns around, gives me a smile and replies "Love you more." With that, all three of us go to bed with a smile on our faces, and I knew things would work out for the better.

3 months later

Eddie's POV:

Today's the day me and Nina find out the sex of our baby. Unfortunately, Fabian has to tag along too, just in case Nina picks him; he wants to be a good "father" to my baby. Also, Amber is coming with us because Nina chose her to be the baby's godmother.

After a train ride to the doctor's office, all four of us walked casually to the office. Once we entered, I signed me and Nina in and the doctor took her almost immediately. All of us went into the room, but the doctor only allowed 3 people to be in the room. So naturally, Nina picked me and Amber to be with her in the room. Fabian left with his eyes looking down and looking sad, but not anymore when Nina called him over to her and kissed him. He realized that she needed to have the baby daddy and the godmother there so he left, giving Nina a nod.

The doctor placed the gel on her stomach, which, I may add has become noticeably more pregnant like, and then put the ultrasound stick thingy on her stomach. Then came up on the monitor, a peanut shaped baby. Amber "Awe'd" and cried when she saw the little baby. With Nina close behind her, she was crying like a baby. I have to admit, it was pretty cool to see my little baby, and maybe it kind of brought some sort of tears to my eyes. Nina smiled when she saw me. I leaned down and give her a kiss and ended with each other smiling with our foreheads smashed together.

The doctor gave us some photos of the ultrasound. "Would you guys like to know the sex of your baby?" he asked looking at the both of us. "Yes" we both said at the same time. "Well, it's a-


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! just wanted to let you know that this story is almost done. maybe i'll finish in like 2 more chapters. I'm thinking of doing a sequel where they are about to graduate and stuff afterwards. Oh and also I need Baby names. Thanks to all for reviewing my story and favoriting them it really means a lot. Last of all, i wanted to know if anyone wants me to do another story with another couple at all don't hesitate to ask. it could be Jerome and Nina, Mick and Nina, Alfie and Nina, Alfie and Mara, etc. you know, the couples that will probably never happen. Thanks for reading and here's chapter 24. **

* * *

Chapter 24: Prom Night

Eddie's POV:

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, I'm proud to announce that your baby is a boy" the doctor said. My eyes immediately welled up with tears as I realized that I am going to be a father to a boy. I can't believe it, my dad wasn't there for me when I was growing up, but I WILL be there for my son even if Nina doesn't pick me.

Amber and Nina are crying their eyes out when I decide to go and tell Fabian the good news. "Hey Rutter, I'm going to be the father of a boy!" I yell excitedly at him. He looks up from his magazine, gets up, and goes into the room to hug and kiss Nina, completely ignoring me.

I go back into the room to see Nina and Fabian laughing with glee. Amber comes up to me and yells "Congratulations!" I hug her back, and we wait in the reception area for Nina and Fabian to come out. After a few minutes, they come out and we all leave to go back to the house.

Nina's POV:

I'm excited and scared at the same time. Excited because I have a healthy baby boy inside me and scared because I don't know if I'll be a good mother, I mean my parents died and all I have is Gran. Hopefully, me and the one I pick will be awesome parents. Yes, you heard me right, I already know who I am going to choose, but I won't tell them until the baby is born, because I want to see if they both really love me and not just for the baby. Well anyways, life is good right now, I couldn't be happier and I hope it stays like that.

5 months later

Fabian's POV:

It's been a rough few months and Nina is about to burst any second. The doctor says that she should stay off her feet, but you know Nina. Tomorrow night is the Prom at school and Amber has planned it once again. I've waited too long to ask Nina to go with me to the dance, so I'm going to ask her now.

As I was walking up to her room, I bump into Eddie and he seems to have a smile on his face.

"Hey Rutter" he says "Oh, hey" I reply back. We begin to walk up the stairs when we both realize that we are both going to the same place. We run up the stairs to be the first one to ask Nina. We go into her room to find her lying down. "Nina would you like to go to the Prom with me?" we both ask at the same time. Instantly, making us think of when we proposed to her months ago. "Come on guys not again" she says. "Okay fine, we shared you for 9 months so what's one night" I reply back. After that, we all go get showered and go to another boring day of school. just waiting until tomorrow night.

But what they don't know is that tomorrow will be bigger than they ever imagined.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: I Choose

Nina's POV

Oh man not again! Why can't one of them just ask me? I would have said yes to either one of them, but no they decide to both ask me. But it doesn't matter; I just can't wait to go to the dance. After staying home all day because I'm supposed to be on bed rest, I decide to pick out what I'm going to wear tomorrow.

After about 7 hours later, everybody is back in the house and getting ready for tomorrow. Trudy called everyone down to dinner and we had an almost good dinner, with the exception of Jerome and Alfie throwing food at each other. After that we all went to our rooms to go to sleep. Eddie asked me if I would like to sleep in his bed tonight, but I rejected saying that I didn't feel so good, which was the truth. The baby has been kicking like crazy. But I decide that it will go away over night with a good sleep.

The next morning, I wake up with a smile on my face because today was the day I finally get to go outside and dance with my wonderful fiancées. I say goodbye to everyone at the breakfast table as they head to school and say hello to 7 hours of boredom.

After the hours passed by, all the house came back, and we all start talking about the party. I noticed that Amber isn't here, but it's probably because she still has some party planning to do. Amber comes back about half an hour later, and tells all the girls to go upstairs so that she could get us all ready. About 2 hours later, an hour before the dance starts, Amber is finally done with all of us including herself and we all walk downstairs together. The boys meet us downstairs with their mouths wide open. Mick grabbed Joy's hand, Jerome grabbed Mara's hand, Alfie grabbed Amber's hand, Patricia reached out to grab Eddie's hand, but he quickly moved and grabbed my hand instead. She huffed and puffed, and took Fabian's arm. He looked confused and gave me a look that said "I'm sorry" I slightly nodded as I realized that he doesn't want to leave Patricia with no date. As the house is about to leave, I feel something wet sliding down my leg. That's when I realized that my water broke. I look at Eddie, and he realizes what's happening. Fabian and Patricia notice too and I tell Fabian to take Patricia to the dance. There's no reason Patricia couldn't have fun. Patricia looks at me and smile, maybe we could finally be friends again.

Eddie calls a taxi and it quickly takes us to the hospital. I get a room and the doctor says that I am already 10 cm dilated, which means...I'm ready to push. Amber and Fabian enter the room as I am about to push. They told me that the whole house was waiting outside the room. I ask for Eddie and Fabian to step out of the room and ask for Amber to stay. She has been the best friend anyone could ask for. After about 40 minutes of pushing and Amber saying "Come on Nina, you can do it" I finally pop out my beautiful baby boy. The doctor cuts the umbilical cord and the baby starts crying, I tell the doctor to give it to Amber to hold first.

She starts crying and asks "Nina, what are you going to name him?" "I don't know, Amber" I reply. I ask the doctor to bring Eddie and Fabian in. I give the baby to Eddie and he starts crying. He passes it to Fabian and he starts crying also. They give the baby to me and both ask "So Nina, whose it going to be?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: I'll always love you

Nina's POV:

"I choose Eddie" I say. He quickly runs up to me and hugs both me and our baby. We look at Fabian, "Okay Nina, I respect your decision, I hope you and Eddie are happy together and just know that I will always love you, no matter what" he says. "Fabian, I still want you to be in the baby's life, if you want to, would you accept being the baby's godfather" he says with tears in my eyes. He face brightens up and he says "Of course I will" he says and comes and hugs me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller, what would you like to be the name of your baby boy" the doctor enters and asks. I look at Eddie and immediately know what his name is going to be. "Edison Martin Miller/Sweet Jr." I answer. I look to Eddie and see him smiling like crazy. "I have a boy!" he exclaims with glee. He kisses me and goes to call his father and everybody else in. They all tell him that Edison has the same eyes and ears as Eddie and the same Mouth and face as me. Everyone comes over and hugs me, including Patricia.

After the baby was born, the doctor said that everything was fine and that I could go back home. It was when I arrived at the house that I realized that we never set up a nursery. Where's Eddie Jr. going to sleep? The whole house surprised me by showing us a nursery in the attic that was all Eddie's idea. I kiss him and thank him, and lay Jr. in his crib.

After that most exhausting night, the prom was still on so everybody went to party, except for me and Eddie who just stayed looking at our baby. "I love you, Eddie. I'm glad I made the right choice" I say. "I love you more, Nina and I'm so happy you picked me and named the baby after me" he replied. We lay in bed for the rest of the night, thinking about our baby. He rolled off of the bed and took the ring off of my finger. He got down on one knee and said "Nina, I want us to start over without Fabian's ring just mines" he said. "Will you marry me?" he asks. I nod my head yes as I realize that now I'm really engaged and engaged to the person I love most in the world. He puts the ring on my finger and we start making out. Now, the only thing that I have to worry about is the wedding. I can't wait until Amber comes back so we can talk about. Before we drift off to sleep, one phrase pops into my mind… "Maybe this could work" and with that I fell asleep happy and satisfied.


	27. End Authors Note

**Author's note**

**Well, that's it for this story, thank you for all the reviews it means a lot especially when this is my first story. I just wanted to say that I will be doing a sequel to this! It's going to be about graduating, the wedding, and college. Also, I might be doing a Jerome/Joy story at the request of one of my reviewers. And maybe a Nina/Alfie one. I'm not sure about that couple, it's a weird couple, but I like weird.**

**Well anyways, thank you to everyone :)**


	28. New story!

**Hey everybody! Just wanted to let you know that I might release the sequel for this on saturday! I also wanted to know if any of you had any ideas for the sequel. Do you think they should get married? Just please give me some drama ideas and also I need some OC's. please help me out! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
